Les lombards se retrouve dans pirates des caraïbes
by lokisash
Summary: Vikim, Sasha, char, k et maaaa se retrouve dans pirates! CHAP5 UPDATE! apparition de One piece!
1. chapitre 1

Hum! Je me sens super productive aujourd'hui! J'ai comme commencer 12 fanfic j'exagère mais à peine!) Bon cette fanfic je l'a fait avec plaisir Bon l'histoire commence ou FIT! Élizabeth essaye d'embrasse Orlando Eu... Les perso Élizabeth, Jack et Will ne m'appartiennent pas ! En fait... personne ne m'appartient dans cette fanfic! C'Est triste!  
  
-----------------------m -------------------- -------------------- --------- ------  
  
Chap1 Interruptions  
  
Enfin! Will avait enfin déclaré son amour à Élizabeth! Celle -ci s'approcha doucement de Will et ferma les yeux. Juste quand elle allait l'embrasser elle entendit un pouf suivi du hurlement féminin qu'elle reconnu comme celui de son père. Elle se retourna vivement.  
  
Éli : Papa! Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
  
Papa : Éli! Mon enfant regarde ce qui vient d'apparaître!  
  
En effet quatre filles venaient d'apparaître. Elle avaient toutes un uniforme écossais et semblaient eux aussi surprise de ce trouver là!  
  
k : Mais on est dans Pirates des caraïbes!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Maaaaa : Ah! Orly est devant moua!!! Must kill!!!  
  
Vikim : Pas touche maaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Char : Mais qu'est ce que je fous là moua?  
  
Éli : Ah! Non ce sont des démons! Will! Sauve nous de leur corruption démoniaque!!!  
  
Will : je suis ton zombie.... euh.... ton chum Éli je ferait ce que tu veux!  
  
Vikim : Ah! Non! Nous ne sommes pas des démons! Mais toua!!! Élizabeth!!! tu as transformer le beau Orlando Bloom en zombie!!!  
  
Maaaaa : je suis la seule qui peut faire du mal à Orly!  
  
Char : Mais qu'est ce que je fous là bordel!!!!  
  
k : Mais ou est Jack?  
  
Vikim : Meurs Élizabeth!!!!  
  
Élie : Ne m'approche pas du pourrais défaire ma belle coiffure pleine de rouleaux!  
  
Sasha (apparut de nulle part) : Qui a dit des rouleaux?  
  
Char : C'est Élizabeth!  
  
Sasha : IL N'Y A QU'UNE PERSONNE QUI A LE DROIT D'AVOIR DES ROULEAUX : MOI!!!! MEUR ÉLIZABETH!!!!!  
  
Sasha se jeta sur Élizabeth et commença à lui arracher les cheveux un par un! Pendant que Vikim lui stabbais les pieds avec des crayons. Pendant que Maaaaa pensait à une façon de tuer Orly Pendant que char rêvait à danny Raddy Pendant que k stabbait l'autre pied d'élizabeth en attendant de voir arriver le beau Jack!  
  
Élizabeth mourut après une heure de torture.  
  
Sasha : Je propose qu'on lui coupe la tête et qu'on l'accroche quelque part!  
  
k : Bonne idée!  
  
Vikim : Mais avant il faut qu'on soigne Orly!  
  
char : Maaa! tu est une sorcière! tu connais sûrement un remède!  
  
Maaa va-t-elle donnez le remède à Will? k va-t-elle rencontrer son Jack? Vikim pourra-t-elle avouer à Will son amour et char trouvera-t-elle son bute?  
  
Toutes les réponses dans le prochain chap!!!! merci de lassez des review 


	2. chap2

Héhé j'ai écrit la suite de cette fanfic étrange remplis de Lombards!!  
  
merci pour les review!!!!  
  
Kirua : Mon truc n'est pas étrange il est NORMal!! aussi normal que moi!!!  
  
Galadwen : Ben je viens d'écrire la suite euh.. je crois qu'elle est plus longue!! ce que tout le monde a contre Élizabeth diffère pour chacun  
Sasha la hait parce qu'elle a des rouleux  
Vikim la hait parce qu'elle aime Orlando  
K la hait pas vraiment mais bon  
Les autres non plus je crois...  
  
Kimmydarling : Je n'ose imaginer ce qui va m'arriver si je ne t'obéis pas... tu va peut être m'enfermée dans une salle rose et jaune!! NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Love Sparrow : Ben je sais pas vraiment je sais que Sasha et k aiment Jack Mais k et Vikim aime Orly aussi. Les autres aime d'autres personne donc c'est pas mal égal!  
  
------------------------------- --------------- -------------------- ------- ----------- ------------------  
  
chap2 Mais ou est Jack?  
  
Donc , nous avions laissés les Lombards dans le merveilleux film Pirates des caraïbes ou elles venaient de tuer Élizabeth.  
  
Vikim : Il FAUT que tu aide orly!!  
  
Maaa : pourquoi je ferais ça?  
  
Sasha : Parce que si tu ne le fait pas je vais mentalement imaginer un rouleau subliminal dans tes cheveux et te tuer!  
  
Maaa : j'ai très peur!  
  
Vikim : Depuis quand est-ce que tu aide Will/orly Sasha?  
  
Sasha : Je sais pas je veut juste tuer maaa parce qu'elle m'a mordu ancestralement et QUE J'AI TOUJOURS LA MARQUE!!!!  
  
Maaa : c'était à cause de mes broches!!  
  
Sasha : Fait moi pas croire que c'est tes broches qui ton obliger à me mordre!!  
  
Maaa : ok je vais guérir Will!  
  
Vikim : Yay!  
  
Charlotte : Il faut vraiment que je me trouve un but!  
  
Alors maaaa guéri Will!  
  
Will : Je suis guérit yay!  
  
Sasha : Maintenant on peu mettre la tête d'élizabeth sur un poteau!  
  
Et c'Est ce qu'elles firent  
  
Subliminalement, la vikim s'approcha de Will  
  
vikim : La vikim trouve que Orli est le plus bel homme au monde et elle va lui avouer son amour (contente je l'ai pris textuellement)  
  
Will : ah, quelle surprise! Je viens juste de me rendre compte que je suis en amour profond avec Kim!  
  
k : Mois aussi j'aime orly mais dans ce film le plus raaa c'est Jack!!  
  
Sasha : Non! le plus beau c'est le médaillon  
  
K : ... (je fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ça!) donc je me fou que will sort avec vikim tant que j'ai jack!!!  
  
Sasha : et moi son médaillon!!!  
  
Maaa : il va falloir que je tue Will!!!  
  
Charlotte : Oh!! regarder! Des ratons Laveurs!  
  
k : Je les vois!!  
  
Maaa : je connais un dicton qui dit : Suivez les ratons et ils vous mèneront vers un bateau!  
  
k : tu viens juste d'inventer ça maa!  
  
Maaa : peut être mais on ne peut rien faire d'autre et il faut retrouver ton Jack!!  
  
k : elle a raison! Suivons les ratons!!  
  
Sasha : Vive les canneberges et les médaillons (et les épées!!) (et les yeux de pipin!)  
  
Charlotte : mais s'ils nous mènent pas à des bateau je vais les rôtir!!  
  
ratons : gloups!!  
  
Will : Il faut retrouver Jack! Il a oublié son mascara ici!!  
  
k : Nooo!!! il va mourir sans son mascara!!!  
  
Donc les 5 lombards ainsi que Will suivirent les ratons laveurs qui, par peur de se faire rôtir pas la diabolique charlotte, les amenèrent dans un port remplis de bateaux!  
  
k : Yay!!! On va retrouver Jack!!  
  
Charlotte : Merde! Je ne pourrais pas manger du raton ce soir!  
  
Vikim : Je sort avec Will!!!! Je suis bonne et ... j'aime les simpsons!!  
  
Will : Je ne vois pas le bateau de Jack nulle part!!!  
  
k : Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas!  
  
maaa : quoit?  
  
k : on est arrivé à la fin du film...  
  
Charlotte : vouais  
  
k : alors Will ne serait pas supposer avoir son médaillon!!!  
  
Will : oh! ce n'Est pas le Véritable Médaillon! c'est juste une copie... qui n'est plus dans mes poches!!!  
  
Sasha : Quoit!!! Après toutes les misères que j,ai eu pour te voler ton médaillon c'est rien qu'une copie!!! FAAAAAAAAAAAAA Je vais cherché les véritables!!!  
  
Will : mais rien qu'une personne qui a déjà vu l'île peut la retrouver!  
  
Sasha : Je l'aie déjà vue mentalement!!  
  
Maaa : Mais tu va devenir mort-vivante!!  
  
Vikim : et tu ne pourra plus manger de pommes!!!  
  
Sasha : Je suis prête à sacrifier les pommes! Je veux le médaillon!!!  
  
Et Sasha disparue dans les rues du port à la recherche d'un équipage passablement diabolique pour retrouver son médaillon. (ben.. pas vraiment le sien)  
  
Will : elle est suicidaire!  
  
k : Non! elle est matzo! Mais il faut continuer de chercher Jack (de plus sa m,arrange que Sasha ne sois plus la comme sa je vais avoir Jack a moua toute seule!!!)  
  
Vikim : Je peux jouer de la guitare jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ai pitié de nous et nous emmène sur son navire!!!  
  
Maaa : bon plan!! (face de chien battue)  
  
k : (face de chien battue)  
  
charlotte : (face de chien battue)  
  
Will : (face de chien battue)  
  
Vikim : (face de chien battue jouant de la guitare)  
  
--------- ---------- ----- --- ------------------------ --------------  
  
Bon ce chapitre est comme deux fois plus long!!!  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre : la Vikim et Will doivent faire un choix très triste!!!  
Maaa va tentez un attenta sur will  
Cahrlotte va faire quelque chose d'utile!!!  
Et k va découvrir ses talents de capitaine de bateau!!  
  
Laissez un joyeux reviews!!! 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
---- Tentative d'assassinat_----  
  
L'océan était bleu. Son étendue dépassait l'horizon. Mais son repos fut dérangé ....  
  
Sasha : JE SUIS LA SIEGNEURE DES PIRATES!!!!! AMHUAHIAHAHAA  
  
Le silence de la mer était dérangé par une espèce de folle diabolique avec un rire vraiment bizarre sur une barque nulle part qui se prenait pour Luffy! (Mais sans chapeau de paille!)  
  
Sasha ( qui se parle toute seule?) : Bon! Il faudrait que je me trouve un équipage et vite!  
  
Nonne/nazgul : hissssssssssssssssss je peux t'aider maiiiiiitre!!  
  
note de l'auteure : Sasha avait et à toujours une méga armé de nonnes transformé en nazguls à sa disposition. (Cadeau du sexy Sauron!!)  
  
Sasha : NON!! Les nazguls (ancestralement nonnes) ne font pas des bons matelots!!! (ils se jettent à l'eau dès qu'ils croient voir l'anneaux au fond de l'eau et ils se noient!)  
  
Nonne/nazgul : Sniif d'accord mais je me sens réjeté!  
  
Sasha : Dès que j'aurais besoins de votre aide je vous appellerais!  
  
***  
  
Le super plan de kim de faire des faces de chiens battues en jouant de la guitare pour trouver un bateau ne marchait pas vraiment!  
  
(Kim avait un répertoire limité pour les chansons (BEATLES!) Mais les pirates n'aiment pas vraiment les coccinelles alors personnes ne leur donnait de bateau.  
  
K : Je suis trèèèèèèèèèèèèès tanné de resté debout comme ça!!! Je veux Jack!  
  
Maaaaaaa : Je fais un plan pour tuer Orly dans ma tête!  
  
Vikim : Je me sens pas apprécier à mon juste talent de joueuse de guitare!  
  
Will :... j'ai vraiment rien à dire!  
  
Charlotte (qui lit Tales of the Otori 3 qui a passé dans ses mains avant la sortie en magazin) : Takeo is soooooo whyny!!!!  
  
------------------ commence ici une étrange conversation en anglaish-------- -----------  
  
Voix subliminale et mentale de Sasha : Yeah!!!! And makoto is soooooo manly!!!  
  
Charlotte: What?? NOOOO!!! Sasha! How can he be manly? He's a gay monk!!!  
  
Voix de Sasha: Well.. he's still the manliest person in that book! ( apart from Shigueru and Jato!)  
  
Charlotte: ?! JATO IS A SWORD!!!! HOW CAN A SWORD BE MANLY?????  
  
k (soudainement en train de renter dans la conversation même si elle n'a aucune espèce d'idée de qui est Jato, Makoto, Takeo et Shigueru!) : Désolé charlotte mais l'épée dans « The las Samourai » était très masculine!!  
  
------------------------------------- finit comme ceci la conversation en anglaish---------  
  
La voix de Sasha partit  
  
Et Charlotte continuât de lire son livre hot (qu'elle va passer à Sasha après l'avoir lue n'est ce pas?)  
  
Vikim, Will et maaaa, eux, n'avait pas compris la conversation étrange des autres et l'apparition de la voix subliminale de Sasha, eurent soudainement peur.  
  
Donc, Charlotte lisait son livre quand, soudain, elle eu une idée  
  
Charlotte : Les amies!!! Je sais comment faire pour avoir un bateau!!!  
  
les autres : Comment?  
  
Charlotte : C'est très simple : on fait appel à Takeo! Il va se rendre invisible, renter dans un grand bateau, utilisé son second-lui (piètre traduction de « second-self ») pour déstabiliser les marins et tuer le capitaine du bateau. Comme ça on a pouvoir avoir un bateau pour trouver Jack à nous tout seuls et les marins vont être sous notre services car ils vont croire que Takeo est un ange de la mort!!!  
  
Vikim : fresh meat!!! hum sans commentaire!!  
  
K : Oui charlotte quel bon plan!  
  
Charlotte : avoue!  
  
K : Je SARCASTISISE!!!!!! C'EST COMPLETEMENT DÉBILE TON PLAN!!!  
  
Charlotte : mais non!!  
  
maaaaaaaa : Comment on va faire pour faire apparaître Takeo?  
  
Charlotte : On va demander à Sasha de nous faire un dessin de lui et on va mettre du canneberge dessus pour le rendre en vit!!! (elle à déjà fait un trèès bon dessin de Kaede avec une barbe!!!)  
  
voix de Sasha : J'accepte!  
  
Alors Sasha, qui (on s'en souvient) est dans une chaloupe au beau milieu de nulle part, dessina un dessin de Takeo et l'anima grâce au rituel cannebergique. mais, puisqu,elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas, elle lui mit une chevelure blonde à la Allen dans Escaflowne.  
  
Sasha : AHHWOUHHNL!!! Comme ça personne ne pourra dire qu'il est lus masculin que makoto!!  
  
Alors elle envoya le dessin mentalement en utilisant Alexandra (la fabuleuse scanner) au Lombards qui attendaient dans un port.  
  
Elle envoya aussi Kaede parce que sans elle, Takeo était encore plus pleurnichard.  
  
***  
  
Charlotte : YAY!!! voici takeo!!  
  
Takeo : Que puis je pour vous?  
  
K : hahahahhhahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahhah!!!  
  
Maaaaaaa : Quoi être si drôle??  
  
K : hahaha..... il....hahaha.....a.....les cheveux de Allen mauvaise haleine!!!!  
  
Charlotte : Je me disais bien aussi que Sasha lui ferait quelque chose!!!  
  
Kaede : Bijour!!!  
  
Will : elle est supra belle!!!  
  
note de l'auteur : tout les gars qui voient Kaede tombe sous son charme  
  
Vikim : MEURS KAEDE!!!!  
  
Charlotte : NON!!!! Elle est hot.. alors comment va la conquête du monde Kaede?  
  
Kaede : ben, on fait s'quon peut!  
  
K : Bon! Takeo va prendre maintenant le contrôle d'un bateau pour nous!!  
  
Takeo : Non! Mon sang Otori m'empêche de devenir un sale voleur/assassin avec une laide coupe de cheveux!!  
  
K : JE ME FOUS DE TES COMPLEXES AVEC TES CHEVEUX!!!! TU VAS PRENDRE LE CONTRÔLE D'UN BATEAU POUR QUE JE RETROUVE JACK POUR MOI SINON TU N'AURA PLUS AUCUN COMPLEXE DU TOUT CAR TU JE T'AURAIS COUPER TES CHEVEUX ET LES FAIRE BOUFFER POUR DES PIGEONS AFFAMÉ ET ENSUITE JE TE SUICIDERAI!!!!  
  
vikim : fresh meat!!! K tu est sadique!!!  
  
Takeo eut soudainement peur de k et s'en alla prendre possésion d'un bateau pendant que Charlotte aidait kaede avec ses plans de domination du monde.  
  
Will : k, Je viens de me rendre compte que tu as des talents naturels de comandant pirate!  
  
K : Merci Will chéri!!  
  
Et ainsi, k découvrit ses talents de capitaine de pirates.  
  
Soudain, maaaaaa tira sur une corde qui sortait de son candail.  
  
Elle se mit à gonfler, GONFLER!!!! Jusqu'à devenir aussi fat que madame France. Mais elle continuât à gonfler encore! Elle atteignit la grossitée de la grossitée!!  
  
K : mAAAA??? Quoi toi faire????  
  
MAAAAAA : BODY SLAMMM!!!!  
  
vikim : nooooooooooooooooo  
  
et maaa sauta dans les airs et tomba lourdement sur Will/orly.  
  
Heureusement, vikim avait gardé son guymelef ( voir À la recherche du Subliminal Jin, Anime, Hunterx Hunter, french par Imphréistorique) alors elle embarqua dedans et tua maaaa plusieurs fois!!!  
  
et (apparition) Cybel arracha la langue de maaa parce qu,elle avait touché à Will!!  
  
not de l'auteure : merci Cybel pour ta review et merci aux autres aussi (haha Kim je comprends pas pourquoi welcome sister est si drole!!)  
  
C'est ainsi que maaaaaa tenta un attenta sur will et perdis sa langue!!  
  
Alors, Charlotte, Kaede, Vikim, et K cherchèrent Will en dessous du cadavre de maaaaaaa  
  
Elles trouvent finalement Will  
  
Will :.........je suis faible........ MAAA à tuer ma masculinité!!  
  
toutes : AH MON DIEU!!!!  
  
Will : il..... faut absolument trouver le dénommé makoto..... Seulement lui peut me rendre ma masculinité car il pourrait m'en prêter car il est si masculin!!!  
  
Charlotte : SASHA!!!!! JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI QUI POSSÉDE WILL POUR QU'IL DIT SA!!!  
  
Vikim : c'est vrai! Will ne pourrait jamais perdre sa masculinité!!  
  
Voix de Sasha : D'accord j'arrête! Je fais stopper de faire des choses subliminales et je vais me mettre sérieusement à la tâche pour trouver mon équipage evil!!!  
  
K : bye!  
  
Takeo : J'ai pris le contrôle d'un bateau pour vous!!  
  
K : Finnalement, charlotte, ton plan était utile!  
  
C'est ainsi que Charlotte fit quelque chose d'utile!  
  
Kaede : Bravo Charlotte!!!  
  
Takeo : Ok ben on va y aller J,ai plein de bataille a gagner et une à perdre. Il faut aussi que mon fils me tue !!  
  
Toutes et Will : va te faire tuer Takeo.... bye Kaede!  
  
plus tard le même soir....  
  
Vikim : Will chéééééérieeee  
  
Will : voui?  
  
Vikim : Nous avons une grave décision à prendre!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Ceci est la fin de se super extra chapitre!!!!  
  
Je dois vous avertir que le prochain ne parle que de Sasha et de sa recherche pour un équipage pour trouver le trésor maudit!!!  
  
N'oubliez pas de laissez une joyeuse review!!! 


	4. chap4

Merci pour les reviews tout le monde!!!  
  
Le truc de Takeo et Kaede c'est que ce sont deux personnages dans une super trilogie de livre qui s'appelle : Tales of the Otori. Les deux premiers sont sortie mais on attends le troisième avec impatience!!! En tout cas je remercie Charlotte qui ma fait découvrir ses livres!! En tout cas, en résumé l'histoire c'est que c'est un jeune garçon qui s'appelle Tomasu et qui vit dans un village rejet. Un jour il y a un méchant qui tue et brûle sont village. Mais lui il était allé cherché des champignons alors il ne ces pas fait tuer. Alors quand il retourne au village il se fait voir par des gardes et le gros méchant en question... Et il réussit à faire tomber le méchant de sons cheval, s'enfuit mais dans sa fuite il 'fonce' dans un gentils seigneur masculins qui était la par 'hasard'. Alors la le seigneur (qui s'appelle Shigueru Otori et qui est mon perso préféré) le recueille et l'adopte en le renommant Takeo! Takeo se rends compte que son père qu'il n'a jamais rencontré et qui est mort avant sa naissance était en fait un assassin appartenant à une sorte d'organisation maléfique et quand il a décidé de rejeté cette organisation les autres ont décidé de le tuer. Donc, Takeo c'est le fils adoptif du gars hot et qui arrête pas de se plaindre qu'il est assassin de naissance et Kaede est supposé mariée Shigueru mais elle tombe amoureuse de Takeo........ bon c'était un petit résumé du début du premier livre et je ne crois pas avoir révélé de punch majeur au cas ou si ¨ca vous tenterais de le lire....  
  
Après cette très longue introduction voici le quatrième chapitre de mon histoire!!  
  
(je vous aies déjà avertis que ce chapitre ne parlerait que de Sasha et de ça quête pour un équipage. Donc, pas de vikim, k, du cadavre de maaa, de will ni de charlotte)  
  
//////////////////////////////////////// Équipage de pirates et langues étrange\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Sasha était toujours dans sa chaloupe dans le milieu de l'océan. Elle cherchait toujours un équipage. Soudain elle tomba dans un tourbillon.  
  
(héhé viva one piece)  
  
Alors à l'autre bout du tourbillon elle rencontra Shanks le beau roux.  
  
Shanks : Oh! regardez une fille folle vient d'apparaître de l'autre bout du tourbillon!!!  
  
Équipage joyeusement étrange de Shanks : ohhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Sasha : Shanks!!!!!!!! RAaaaaaaaaaa je t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh  
  
Makoto le moine masculin (lui aussi est un personnage de Tales of the Otori... je crois que son nom le décrit parfaitement) : Je croyais que tu m'aimais moua sasha!!!  
  
Sasha :...  
  
Shanks : hahaha tu me plais Sasha  
  
Sasha : vraiment???  
  
Shanks : Je te veux dans mon super équipage de pirates joyeusement étrange!!  
  
Sasha : AH! PAS QUESTION!!! JE suis une capitaine de pirates! JE te veux dans mon équipage et pas le contraire!  
  
Shanks : euh... ok je te suis et je vais abandonner mon équipage bizarre par la même occasion!!!! Je te donne même mon bateau!  
  
Sasha : tu est hot Shanks!!!  
  
C'est ainsi que Sasha avait un bateau et avait aussi trois membres d'équipage : Shanks, Makoto et Flo sa s?ur jumelle invisible.  
  
Shanks : Cet équipage est trèèèèès étrange!  
  
Makoto : Moauis!!  
  
Flo : personne ne me voit!!  
  
Sasha : Puisque mon équipage est étrange autant le rendre encore PLUS étrange! Nous allons cherché du monde à ÉtrangeVille! Barre à tribord Shanks!!  
  
Shanks : Hum!1 Je n'avait pas réalisé comment Sasha était folle!  
  
Flo : Je suis invisible!!  
  
Makoto : Je suis masculin!!!  
  
***  
  
Deux jours plus tard, l'équipage étrange de Sasha arrivait à Étrangeville.  
  
Sasha : Cette ville transpire l'étrangeté!!  
  
Makoto : cette ville devrait mettre de l'anti-sudorifique!  
  
Shanks : Toi aussi makoto!  
  
Makoto : Non! l'anti-sudorifique, c'est pas masculin!!!  
  
Shanks : Une homme qui sent bon (et ne pas mauvais comme toi) est quand même un homme!  
  
Sasha : C'est vrai!!! En plus maintenant tu sens plus comme un cheval que comme un homme!!  
  
Makoto :il y a des paroles qui blessent!  
  
Portier étrange : Bienvenue à ÉtrangeVille!!!! La ville comploteuse craaaaaaaaaaaaaazy banlieusarde!!!!  
  
Sasha : Yo portier! Pourrez-vous nous indiquez ou trouver un équipage de pirate?  
  
Portier : à la taverne Pirates= Rats-Pie!  
  
alors les joyeux compagnons allèrent trouver Rats-pie  
  
Aubergiste : Welcome!!! Ugluk u bagrank!!!  
  
Makoto: waaaaaaaaaaa c'est quoi cette langue étrange?  
  
Shanks : parle t-il étrange lague?  
  
Flo : hum!!!! shanks tu me marche dessu!!!  
  
Sasha : mais non! ils parle « orc » je me souvient n peu.... Sha pushdug Sasha-glob!  
  
Aubergiste : Bubhosh skai!  
  
Sasha : Il dit : yo! vous pouvez rentré!  
  
Shanks : hum! ÉtrangeVille est étrange!  
  
Makoto : tu l'a dit!  
  
Flo : en fait, c'est pas très pratique d'être invisible!  
  
Ils rentrèrent dans l'auberge.  
  
Sasha : OH!! regarder un ent!  
  
L'ent : a-lalla-lalla-rumba-kamanda-lind-or-burume  
  
Shanks: Sasha?  
  
Sasha: euh. le seul mot que je connais en ent c'est bourarum!!  
  
Makoto : bon!! je crois que c'est clair qu'on le prends pas dans l'équipage!!!  
  
Shanks : oh! un nain!  
  
Kimli : je suis Kimli fils de Kloin, princesse naine de la montagne suicidaire!  
  
Makoto : It's a man princess!  
  
Sasha: C'est étrange! Tu ressemble légèrement à vikim! Mais avec une barbe!  
  
Kimli : Baruk Khazad! Khazad ai-menu!!!  
  
Sasha : Je veux que Kimli soit dans notre équipage!  
  
Soudain ils entendirent des cris sauvages au loin.  
  
Personnes : BALAS  
  
autres personnes : GOTO!!!  
  
Makoto : C'est quoi eux?  
  
Kimli : ah.. ala sigh! Ce sont des banlieusards!!  
  
Shanks : oui et..  
  
Kimli : Ce sont des Durochéiens!!!  
  
Shanks : NON!! Il n'y a rien de plus horrible que des durochéiens!! Ils sont plus horrible que...  
  
Makoto : que horrible!!!  
  
Sasha : ahem  
  
Kimli : J'avoue!!! ils sont horrible je ne ferais jamais confiance à un/une durochéiens!  
  
Sasha : JE SUIS DUROCHÉIENNE!!!  
  
Shanks : oh!  
  
Makoto : ah...  
  
Kimli : peut être mais tu est une lombard avant tout!!  
  
Sasha : C'est vrai... je viens trouver mon nom de pirate!!!  
  
Shanks : rapport?  
  
Kimli : C'est quoi?  
  
Sasha : SASHA LA CANNEBERGIQUE!!!!  
  
Kimli : ala sigh!  
  
Sasha : hé les durochéiens!  
  
Durochéiens : ah hum oui?  
  
Sasha : Je veux parler à votre leader!!  
  
Mouette : Je suis le leader... BALAS!!!  
  
Durochéiens : BALAS BALAS!!!  
  
Sasha : Vous faites parti de mon équipage!  
  
Mouette : ok  
  
Kimli : Maaaaaaa, faaaaaaaaaa ( je vais essayer de les tuer en cachette!)  
  
Sasha : Non!! Kimli!! tu ne feras pas ça! Je peut lire dans les pensées des gens!!! AYEZ PEUR DE MOI : SASHA LA CANNEBERGIQUE!!!  
  
Tout le monde : prosternation nous te servirons  
  
Fran : &%&*%*?)(?*&?*&%?\!!!  
  
Kimli : ???  
  
Sasha : C'est qui lui?  
  
Mouette : C'Est Fran. il parle juste le « françois », mais il est un bon combattant. Il y a une dinde qui le suit partout et qui le traduit!  
  
Dinde : Fran et moi voulons faire partit de votre équipage!  
  
Sasha : D'accord! Je suis super Joyeuse!!! J'ai comme équipage :  
Shanks le beau roux  
Makoto the manly gai monl  
Kimli  
Mouette et ses durochéiens  
Fran et sa dinde  
et flo ma s?ur invisible!!!!  
  
Vive les pirates!!! En route vers le trésor!!!  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\***//////////////////////// /////////////////////////////  
  
voici la fin du chapitre qui n'a aucun rapport avec pirates of the carabean a part le fait que le trésors Que Sasha la cannebergique cherche est en fait le trésor maudit dans le film!!!  
  
Reviewer et si jamais vous avez des idées ou des request pour la suite n'hésitez pas a en a parler!!  
  
Bon je vais me faire un thé 


	5. chap 5 Thé et boule de gomme

Yo tout le monde commo estas???? Moua je suis hyper malade et je suis à la maison depuis lundi après midi bof  
  
en tout cas je tien a remercier tout le monde qui m'ont reviewer  
  
Galadwen : Yo! J'ai lu Pirates des caraibes au féminin et j'ai mis une review sauf que ca a bogu. et sa marque genre .J » hum! en tout cas c'est suepr bon tont truc!!!  
  
Cybel : merci de reviewer !!! VIVE LES THÉSSS hahah j'aime les canneberges ( je suis aussi random!!)  
  
kimmydarling : Je préférerait être la DÉESSE kim stp!!! et je n,aurais pas à mourir car j'éx.tcute les request!!!  
  
hum vive ce chapitre qui a un titre random!!!  
  
0----------------- --------------------------------------  
  
chap 5 Thé et boule de gomme  
  
L'équipage de Sasha la Cannebergique se mirent en route vers la route de touts les périls!.... euh non!.... Vers le trésor maudit!  
  
note de l'auteure : Je suis légèrement obsédé par One piece!... C'est tellement drole!!!  
  
C'est triste qu'ya pas de fanfic dessus en français dessus (tu voulais pas en faire une k?)  
  
Sasha : OH! Regarder un bateau qui flambe au loin!  
  
Il y avait effectivement un bateau qui flambait au loin. Était-ce l, ?uvre de pirates ou de géants qui voulaient barbecuer?  
  
Makoto : ah!!!!!!!!!!!!! Regarder!!! Il y a deux personnes parmis les débris!  
  
Kimli : ahhhhhhhhhhhh il y quelque chose dans ma barba (papa)!  
  
La barba (papa) de kimli se mit à bouger et en sortit...  
  
MAAAAAAAAA LA BLANCHE!!!  
  
Maaa la blanche : Mes cheveux sont soudainement blancs!  
  
Sasha : Maaa? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
  
maaaa la blanche : Vikim, k et charlotte m'ont tuer à cause que j,avais fait un body slam à Will!  
  
makoto : comment est-ce que une personne aussi maigre peut faire un body slam?  
  
Sasha : Bon, c'est légèrement suicidaire et matzo de faire un attenta sur Will devant vikim, maaa!  
  
Kimli : maaaaa? c'est qui ça?  
  
maaaa la blanche : ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! C'EST VIKING! ELLE EST VENUE ME RE- TUER!!! EN PLUS ELLE S'EST DÉGUISÉ EN NAINE!!!!  
  
Kimli : je SUIS une naine! En fait je suis plutôt un Nain!! O chose qui vient de sortir de ma barba (papa)!  
  
Maaa la blanche : d'accord c'est pas Vikim (elle n'avouerait pas en public être un nain!)  
  
Makoto : Ya toujours deux personnes parmis les débris et si on ne fait rien pour eux ils vont probablement crever!!!.  
  
Maaa la blanche : tu pu!  
  
Makoto : C'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI JE VIENS DU JAPON MÉDIEVAL!!!  
  
Mouette : GOTO!!  
  
Shanks : FERMEZ LA MAUDITS DUROCHÉIENS!!!!!! fffaaaaa je vais tous les tuer!!!.... besoin.... d'alcool!!  
  
Sasha : .... (wooo je savais pas qu'il était alcolo à ce point!) eu... prend du thé à la place Shankskipou!! Sa va te calmer!  
  
Un durochien : maiss..... masta (capitaine) on n'a plus de thé!  
  
Sasha : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Alors sous le choc, Sasha s'écroula par terre et commença a avoir l'air de perdre sa follité!  
  
Makoto : On ne peut plus rien faire pour elle!  
  
Shanks : povre elle c'est trop triste ... perdre sa follité! alala  
  
Kimli : ... sauvons les naufragés!  
  
Alors ils utilisèrent la barba (papa) de Kimli comme corde pour permettre les deux naufragés de monter à bord du bateau.  
  
Naufragé ! (bonhomme shïïï) : shïïïÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ!!!!!!  
  
Maaaa la blanche : hum! ils ressemble a une création de cours de math plate!  
  
note de l'auteure : C'est vrai que je l'ai inventé pendant mon cours de math!!! on apprenait la..... FACTORALISATION!!!!!!!  
  
DIWFGQUGVBLUI!!!OUYF!\O\\\ faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
hum hum  
  
Naufragé 2 (Jérémie) : ..... merci de nous avoir sauvé!  
  
Kimli (Soudainement amoureux de Jérémie) : raaaaaaaaaa ya pas de quoi !  
  
Jérémie : Pour vous remerciez shï et moua nous vous offrons du thé au canneberges!  
  
Sasha (qui a soudainement retrouver sa follité) : DU THÉ AU CANNEBERGE! Mais c'Est la perfection même!  
  
Alors jérémie donna le thé à Sasha La Cannebergique qui le garda dans une pièce secrète d'elle même à l'abris des voleurs...  
  
Jérémie tomba (miraculeusement grace à la request de Kimmydarling) amoureux de Kimli.  
  
pensé de l'auteure : donc sa veut dire que Jérémie est gai... mais il est quand même masculin non? TU vois charlotte! être homosexuel et masculin en même temps c'est possible! J'ai dit!  
  
charlotte : l'Affaire Sasha C,est que makoto est gai ET un moine bouddhiste!  
  
Sahsa : faaaa  
  
----  
  
Sasha : Ah!!! vive les canneberges libres!!!  
  
dinde (qui traduit François) : mais... masta Sasha! C,est un oxymoron! Comment peut tu leur souhaiter la liberté et les fumer en même temps!!! (je parle des canneberges bien sur!)  
  
Sasha :...ben....euh.... Je veux dire qu'ils sont libre de ce faire fumer!! waip!  
  
Dinde : tu est étrange!  
  
Sasha : bon on a deux membres de plus dans l'équipage YAY!!!  
  
Luffy : Moua aussi je veux être dans l'équipage!!  
  
Shanks : (mais d'ou sort il?) Non enclume!!  
  
Sasha : Enclume hahahahaha Ta entendu sa Luffy!!! Tu est hot quand même!!! Mais pas aussi hot que Shanks (en fait il est pas vraiment hot il est juste drôle!)  
  
Kimli : ti amo Jérémie!  
  
Jérémie : Ti comprende kimli!  
  
Kimli : WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAAN????  
  
Makoto: bateauuuuuuuuuuuu à l'horizon  
  
Shanks: Yaya une bataille!!  
  
Flo: mais attendez c'est. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KIMLI TU ME MARCHE DESSUS!!!!!!  
  
Kimli : C,est pas ma faute si tu est invisible!!!!  
  
Sasha : MAiS le bateau.... C'EST LA BLACK PEARL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
****** ( fin de la partit de la Cannebergique!!!)************************  
  
Donc, nous avions laissé Vikim dire quelque chose d'important à Will ...  
  
Will : C'est quoi cette important décision vikim?  
  
Vikim : Je n'aie pas vraiment été trèèèèès franche avec toua!  
  
Will; ?  
  
Vikim : La vérit. c'est que je suis seulement UNE PERSONNALITÉ SUBLIMINAL D'UNE PERSONNE!!!  
  
Will : quoit???  
  
Vikim : Je suis une des personnalité d'une fille qui s,appelle : kim le vent de l'ouest (je sens que kimmy va me tuer pour sa!)  
  
Will : et cette kim... elle a combien de personnalité?  
  
Charlotte : OH! Elle en a pliennnnn! ya : vikim, kimli, kimouchka..  
  
k : Kimmydarling, poulpekim, kim potter. et plusieurs autres  
  
Vikim : Merci de vous introduire dans notre conversation!  
  
Charlotte et k : ya pas de quoi!!!  
  
Will : Je crois que j'aimerais rencontré cette 'kim' mais pourquoi a t elle toutes c'est personnalité?  
  
Vikim : je sais pas!  
  
pikakim : PIKA!!!  
  
note de l'auteure : je suis désolé pour l'intrusion du simili pokémon mais j'ais gardé résament et il fallait que je lise un livre pokémon merdique aux enfants diaboliques que je garde! faaa sa s'appelait 'Les aventures de Pikachu' faaaa j'ai fait des cauchemards sur cette souris électrique pendants des mois!!!  
  
Zorro : MEURS SOURIS ÉLETRIQUE!!!  
  
Pikakim : PIKA????  
  
et Zorro tua pikakim avec ses super trois sabres  
  
k : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA C'EST ZORRO!!!!!  
  
Zorro : oui c'est moua!  
  
note de l'auteure : Hum!!! K préfère Zorro que Shanks! Zorro est hot mais Shanks l'est plus!!!  
  
K : Hé Zorro veut tu faire partit de notre équipage?  
  
Charlotte : On va à la recherche de Jack Sparrow!  
  
Zorro : ..... ben moua il faut que je retrouve Luffy alors je peut ben vous suivre un peut mais si je le revoit j'vous laisse  
  
Alors le bateau s'en alla vers l'océan immense trouver Jack...  
  
****  
  
fin du chapitre......  
  
DANS LA PROCHAIN Y'AURA JACKKKKKK (enfin!)  
  
mais... (bwahahahahah) je ne vais que poster la suite si j'ai beaucoup de review!!!  
  
je suis diabolique et j'aimme sa!!! la encore si ya des request faut le dire!!!  
  
je vais me faire du thé  
  
lalala mon père est en train d'écouter un cd que c'est un c?ur africain qui chante par dessus du Bach (étrange!) 


	6. chap6 enjambé démoniaque

Yolaw la compagnie!!!  
  
bon je suis fine je poste la suite quand même sans avoir reçu ma tonne de review (sniff)  
  
love sparrow: Yolaw! Merci pour la review! en passant le zorro dans ma fanfic c pas celui qui fou des z  
partout c un autre (pour plus ample explication lire le mega  
explication qui suit après les remerciements de review) ...  
c'est quoi au juste tes ressemblances avec Flo l'invisible? Tout  
le monde te marche dessus? ? en tout cas moua aussi je lui  
ressemble (faut bien c ma jumelle!) Pour le duel entre Zorro et  
Jack si ta des idées pour la cause du duel dit le et je  
l'écrirait...  
  
Cybel : J'ai une idée... (muahahaha) Faisons un culte qui  
adore le thé au canneberge et qui veut tuer les pokémon! Je niasse  
je fait des cultes pour n'importe quoi!! Vive les cultes et les  
cultiste! Comme promis j'ai mis Jack dans ce chapitre mais... il  
est en danger de mort!!!!  
  
Kimmy : Je savais tellement que tu me tuerait mentalement  
parce que j'ai dévoiler ton identité secrète muahahaha! dit tu te  
souviens tu qui avait inventer sa? Le truc vent de l'ouest?  
C'était pas Jennifer?? muahahaha en tout caas voici la super suite  
avec Jack dedans....  
  
Mais avant Je vais vous raconter ce que c'est le truc de One Piece . ( en d,autre mots le rapport du Zorro, Luffy, Shanks et autres allusions dont je me souviens plus du tout!)  
  
Donc, alors tout commença un après midi ( je crois un samedi) en tout cas moua et K on est aller à Archambault pis j'avais en vie de dépenser mon argent. Comme au Archambault ya comme un méga mur rempli de manga, je voulais acheter un manga d'une série que je connais pas (bon yavais comme l'embarras du choix la seule série que je suit c HunterxHunter je ne connais rien d'autre.... bon d,accord je connais Dragon Ball parce que mon frêre les as presque tous et qu'il écoute l,émission et je connais aussi Inu-Yasha que k m'a fait découvrir (comme HunterxHunter). Donc, on regardait les mangas pis k en a spotter un qui parlait de pirate (comme elle est totalement obsédé sur les pirates depuis Jack ben elle a comme feuilleter pis disait que sa avait l'air bon) je l'aie acheter...  
  
Le super même soir j'ai commencer à le lire PIS C'ÉTAIT TELEMENT DROLE ET BON!!!!  
  
En gros l'histoire c'est que c'est Luffy (un petit gars qui veut devenir pirate) qui arrête pas d'harceler de poooooovre petit pirate qui sont dans son village pour qu'ils le prenne dans leur équipage. Le capitaine (Shanks) arrête pas de le niasse tout le temps. (bon la je sais que Shanks n'a pas l'Air hot au début mais il l'est!!!) en tout cas après un épisode trop looooooooong à raconter ben Luffy se fait kidnapper par un méchant Brigand qui l'amene sur la mer. Puisque Luffy avait mangé un fruit étrange qui l'a rendue homme-élastique, ben il peut pas nager. Le méchant Brigand, le pousse à l'eau comme ça ben Luffy va crever. Sortit de nulle part ya un requin qui bouffe le Brigand et après il se dirige vers le petit Luffy. Miraculeusement (et c'est la que Shanks devient trop hot) Shanks arrive à temps pour sauver le povre Luffy de la noyade pis avec un regards étrange il fou la trouille au requin. Alors, bien sur tout va bien sauf que Luffy y,arrête pas de chialler. Bon on se demande tous pourquoi pis après on se rend compte que Shanks, en sauvant Luffy, c'est fait bouffer un bras. C'est pour ça que Shanks est trop hot!! Fecque la le petit Luffy comprend qu'il est trop jeune pour devenir pirate mais il dit à Shanks qu'il va devenir le seigneur des pirates alors Shanks lui donne son super chapeau et s'en va. (Snifffffff Shanks est pas la assé à mon goût)  
  
Dix ans plus tard, Luffy part de son super village pour devenir pirate et former un équipage et la bla.... bla.... bla (partit non-intéressante mettant en vedette une super grosse folle enragée) après y'arrive dans une ville pis il rencontre Zorro. Zorro est un chasseur de prime super fort qui utilise trois épées ( un dans chaque mains et une dans la bouche) donc son but dans la vie est de devenir le meilleur manieur de sabre au monde parce qu'il a promis sa à une fille morte ( looooooooooongue histoire) Zorro a des cheveux verts pis est complètement obsédé sur ne pas perdre. En plus il dort tout le temps (je vois vraiment ce qu'il a de plus hot que Shanks) Donc, Zorro rejoint l'équipage de Luffy pis après ya d'autre qui joint avec ( Nami, pipo et le super cuisinier Sanji)  
  
En tout cas c'est super drôle comme bd. moi je le lis sur internet parce que la librairie la plus proche est à trois cent kilimètre de chez moua alors... Mais sur internet c'est juste en anglais en tout cas les intéressée vous avez qua me le demander et je vous donnerai l'adresse!  
  
Bon je juge mon explication assé longue!!  
  
Maintenant voici le chap6  
  
---------------------- Enjamber démoniaque---------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Vikim, k, charlotte, et Will étaient assis en cercle sur le pont du bateau.  
  
K : je suis zen et je réponds à la zenetée!  
  
les autres : nous répondons à la zenetée!  
  
Pendant que les autres faisait une séance de relaxation, le joyeux Zorro dormait.  
  
Tout à coup, un chose recouverte d'une couverture noire venue rompre la calmitée du bateau.  
  
Zorro se réveilla immédiatement et s,apprêtait à tuer la chose quand celle- ci dit.  
  
Chose : non! ne me tuer pas!!! je suis une simple messagère!  
  
K : une chose noire...  
  
Vikim : avec une voix étrange...  
  
Charlotte : et avec un chapelet...  
  
les trois lombards : cela ne peut qu'être une nonne/nazgul de Sasha!  
  
nonne/nazgul : exact, je suis venue vous porter un message de ma masta!  
  
Will : Sasha... c'était pas la folle qui voulait allée chercher le trésor maudit?  
  
Zorro : je crois que je vais re faire la sieste  
  
K : C'est quoi le message de Sasha?  
  
nonne/nazgul : 'muahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha'  
  
vikim : ...  
  
nonne/nazgul : le message commence avec muahahahah! JE jure!  
  
Charlotte : ouias...  
  
nonne/nazgul : croyez moua pas si vous voulez!.... ahem ' Salutations et Yolaw les Lombards! Je vais commencer par vous dire que je me suis trouver un super équipage!!!...'  
  
Charlotte : on s'En fout!  
  
nonne/nazgul : ' Aussi, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour maaaaaaa, elle a résuciter dans mon bateau!...'  
  
Vikim : QUOI???? faaaaa il faut que je la re-tue!  
  
nonne/nazgul : ' (message de maaaaa dans message da sasha) muahahahah- euhh maaaa! Arrête de rajouter des chose dans mon message! Bon. en tout cas! j'ai comme trouver ton jumeau masculin Vikimipou! Il s'appelle Kimli. Il y a aussi Shanks et Luffy dans mon équipage!'  
  
Zorro : Luffy est avec votre amie?  
  
nonne/nazgul : ' tout cela pour vous dire.... J'AI TROUVER LA BLACK PEARL AVANT VOUS NANANÈÈÈÈÈÈRE!!!...'  
  
Charlotte : elle est tellement.... immature!  
  
K : elle a trouver JACK!!!!!!! OU EST IL???  
  
nonne/nazgul : ' euhhh... tout cas... Il faut vraiment lui rapporter son mascara/eyeliner parce que sinon son personnage va cesser d'exister et y'aura plus de Jack!! donc, on vous attends à Étrangeville!!! ciao et kenavo!!!' (fin du message)  
  
K : ON VA À CETTE VILLE TOUT DE SUITE SAUVER JACK!!!!!  
  
voix : non! vous ne passerez pas!  
  
Zorro : euh.... pourquoi?  
  
Voix : Vous ne pouvez pas allez à Étrangeville sans ma bénédiction!!! Je suis le maître de cette ville!  
  
K : Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire Ô voix subliminale?  
  
Voix : Il faut répondre à mes questions.... trois questions par personne!  
  
(je suis sure que toute personne me connaissent bien savent déjà qu'elles seront les trois questions )  
  
Soudain le vois se transforma en prophète fou!  
  
K avança la première pour répondre aux questions.  
  
prophète fou : VAT is your naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame?  
  
K: Charlotte Alison Parkinson Labelle ( aka Kirua, k, campino)  
  
prophète fou : VAT is your quest???????????????????  
  
k: to seek the holy graal ( ou Jack même affaire)  
  
prophète fou : VAT is your favorite color?  
  
k: soupe au navet  
  
prophète fou : you may go to Étrangeville!  
  
charlotte: WOW c'est super facile comme questions!!!  
  
prophète fou : VAT is your naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame?  
  
Charlotte: Charlotte Bernadette Sachs  
  
prophète fou : VAT is your queeeeeeeeeeeeeeest?  
  
Charlotte: euh...............................  
  
prophète fou : tu en a pas!!!! Tu ne peut pas répondre à la question! Je te télé porte donc dans une île rejet!!!  
  
Et le prophète fou téléporta Charlotte sur une île rejet!  
  
Vikim avanca vers lui..  
  
prophète fou : VAT is your naaaaaaaaaaaame?  
  
Vikim: hum? lequel  
  
prophète fou : tu ne peut répondre à la question????  
  
Vikim : non vous comprenez pas j'ai trois centaine de noms....  
  
mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce que le prophète fou lui fit la même chose qu'il avait fait à Charlotte.  
  
Zorro comenca à devenir tanné alors il coupa le prophète fou en trois et le pitcha dans la mer.  
  
k : ZORRO!  
  
Zorro : quoi? on est préssé!  
  
k : tu as raison! CAP SUR LE SUD!!! ÉTRANGEVILLE NOUS VOICI!!!  
  
C'est ainsi que k, Zorro et Will s'en allèrent vers Étrangeville rapporter à Jack son eyeliner. Tout en se promettant de revenir chercher Charlotte et Vikim après.  
  
Alors que leur bateau s'en allait au loin, quelque chose sortit de la mer et flotta dans le airs.... c'était le prophète fou !!!!!  
  
prophète fou : on ne peut pas se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement!!! On se retrouver à ÉtrangeVille les Gamins!!! MUAGHAHAHAHHA!  
  
------------------  
  
---------------  
  
Cela faisait maintenant pas mal de temps qu'ils cherchaient Étranville.  
  
k : Comment on va faire pour la trouver cette ville?  
  
Will : On devrait peut être cherché sur le continent (c'Est une ville non?)  
  
Zorro : ÉtrangeVille est une ville flottante!  
  
Will : ah bon!  
  
k : parlant de truc flottant vous avez vu ce bateau en forme de poisson la bas?  
  
Will : oh! Un resto! Génial j'ai une faim de loup!  
  
K : en plus il y aura sûrement quelqu'un qui pourra nous dire ou est ÉtrangeVille la bas!  
  
---- dans le resto flottant-----  
  
Sanji : Bienvenue face de poulpe!  
  
Will : ( face de poulpe?).... pourquoi ses sourcils forment-ils des spirales?  
  
K : euhhh... nous voudrions une table pour trois svp!  
  
Sanji : (raaaaaaaa une femelle) bien sur...  
  
K : (pffff pourquoi me cruse-t-il?)  
  
Zorro : Raaa la bouffe est bonne!  
  
K : ohhh Monsieur Sanji?  
  
Sanji : oui?  
  
K : Vous ne saurez pas ou se trouve ÉtrangeVille par hasard?  
  
Sanji : C'est à trois cent mètres d'ici!  
  
k : juste ça! Mais comment sa fait-il que nous n'arrivons pas à la voir?  
  
Sanji : Si vous ne la voyez pas c'est que vous manquez d'étrangeté!  
  
k : Comment ça? Je suis hyper étrange moi!  
  
Sanji : Mais Will est pas étrange du tout est Zorro ne l'est qu'a moitié!  
  
K : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?  
  
Voix : je pourrais peut être vous aidez!  
  
Zorro : euh... qui a parlé?  
  
Sanji : Oh Salut Flo! Comment va la capitaine?  
  
Flo : Oh sa va sa va  
  
Sanji : Tu m'A fait une sacré trouille je t'avais pas vue arriver!  
  
Flo : Normal je suis invisible!  
  
k : Ça c'est très étrange!  
  
Will : comment peut tu nous aider?  
  
Flo : ebn c'est très simple! Il faut que je retourne à ÉtrangeVille. Donc, si vous m'emener avec vous vous pourrez voir la ville!  
  
k : comment? On a des non-étrange avec nous!  
  
Flo : ce qui est important ce n'est la présence de non-étrange mais la non majorité des étranges. Puisque que Zorro est à moitié étrange, l'équipage est 50% étrange seulement! Donc, si je vous rejoint on serais plus d'étrange que de non-étrange ...  
  
Zorro :...  
  
Flo : Donc, on pourrait voir la ville c'est simple non?  
  
K : euhh ok donc viens dans notre équipage Flo!  
  
Will : merci pour le service!  
  
Flo : ahem je vais pas faire sa gratis!  
  
Zorro : avare!  
  
K : en route vers Étrangeville! oh je la vois soudainement!!  
  
Flo : muahahah j'avais raison! ^_^!!  
  
Portier : Bienvenue à ÉtrangeVille...  
  
Flo : Salut Portier!  
  
Portier : Yo flo! Masta est à la taverne (comme d'habitude!)  
  
K : Bon je crois que Sasha aussi serait dans une taverne suivons Flo!  
  
Zorro : ça risque d'être dure!  
  
---- rendu à la taverne----  
  
k : C'est super joyeux comme endroit! ya plein de badger partout et des snaaaake mort accrocher aux murs!  
  
C'est alors qu'ils virent Sasha en train de jouer au bras de fer avec un méga badger!  
  
k : SASHA!!  
  
Sasha : Yolaww!! vous en avez mis du temps!!!  
  
k : ben on a été retardé par prophète fou   
  
au nom du prophète fou tout les badger de la salle se jetèrent sur les murs en ayant l'air full effrayés  
  
Sasha : euh... les badger sont ultra téroriser par lui fecque ne dite plus sont nom! C'Est vraiment fou! Il se prend pour le roi de cette ville! Depuis que le maire est mort, il a décider qu'il serait le dictateur et il veut obliger tout les badger à se battre pour lui! Donc, puisque je n'aie rien d'autre à faire, je les aident à se rebeller (même s'il sont couard)  
  
Will : en tout cas.. ou est Jack?  
  
À ce moment la la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit en éclat et le prophète fou entra.  
  
prophète fou : Muahahahahahaahh  
  
Sasha: pas encore lui!  
  
Zorro: mais je l'avais tuer!!  
  
Sasha : tu peut pas le tuer juste avec des épée il n'est pas un humain!  
  
prophète fou : Je vous avais offert ma protection mais vous avez abuser de ma confiance!!!! Je vais vous tuer!!  
  
Sasha : Tu n'a pas le droit! La taverne ne t'apartien pas vielle toupie!  
  
prophète fou : Je fais ce que je veux dans ma ville!!!!  
  
Sasha : je propose un défi! Celui qui gagne a la taverne  
  
prophète fou : d'Accord!! Je pose une question: VAT is the air velocity of a swallow?  
  
Sasha: what do you mean? an European or an African swallow?  
  
prophète fou : Je sais pas!  
  
Sasha : J'AI GAGNÉ!!!! va t 'en alors sale toupie!  
  
prophète fou : je reviendrait!  
  
badgers: viva la revolution!  
  
Sasha: oh fermez la! ( je préfére telement les snakes!)  
  
Shanks : Qu'est ce qui se passe ici masta?  
  
Zorro : Yo Luffy est avec vous! Il a tu fais des bétisses?  
  
Shanks : euh..... je sais pas il s'amuse avec makoto  
  
k : ou est Jack?  
  
Sasha : oh il est ici quelque part... vous avec le eyeliner?  
  
K : oui!  
  
Will : euh... non!  
  
K : QUOIT???????????  
  
Will : il est plus dans ma poche!!! c'est terrible!!!  
  
Shanks : C'Est sûrement le prophète fou qui l'a piqué!  
  
Voix : alors il faut le retrouver!  
  
K : JACK!!!!!!  
  
Jack : yo!!! Il faut absolument le retrouver (je ne tien pas vraiment à disparaître)  
  
K : tu.... es.... ttro.... sexay!!!  
  
Sasha : sigh k tout le monde le sait ça! euh.. ou est charlotte et vikim?  
  
k : looooooooooooongue histoire! Jack tu sais ou est le prophète fou ?  
  
Jack : oui il est dans son antre avec les loutres sanguinaires!  
  
Sasha : merde  
  
Makoto : on arrivera jamais à tuer les loutres!!!  
  
K : snifff on pourra pas sover Jack!  
  
Sasha : NON! on va le sauver!!!!! On a Flo, Makoto, Luffy, Shanks, Zorro, k, Jack, Will, mon armée de nonnes/nazguls, Fran et sa dinde, Mouette est ses durochéiens, les badgers, le portier et le super pouvoir des canneberges avec nous!!!! On est plus fort que le prophète fou et ses loutres!!! on va les écrasser!!!!!!!! On va tuer la vielle toupie et on va libéré la ville!  
  
Badger : Viva la révolution!!!!  
  
Jack : Je vais m'auto-sauver!  
  
K : Vive JACK!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
fin de se super chapitre super long!  
  
Vive sexay Jack... Je suis hyper contente je viens de 'découvrir' un site extra qui s'Appelle fictionpress.com c super hot!!!  
  
J'Adore!!!  
  
En tout cas  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE  
  
déso pour toutes les fautes!!! 


	7. Joyeuse choses et nain de jardin rose et...

mihiihihihhhihihihihi (rire étrange d'une fille qui vient de passer un exam de français)  
  
Yolaw les lecteurs de cette bizarre fan fic vraiment pas sérieuse !!!!!!  
  
Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews!!!  
  
Kimmydarling : VOY A TE MATAR? qu'est ce que sa veut dire ça? PLEEEEASE DO NOT BE MAD AT ME YOU'll HAVE A BUT IN THE REJECT ISLAND!!! (I promiseeeee) anyway when ARE you going to put the suite of your fanfic????? and I did say air velocity of a swallow !  
  
Love sparrow: Bon, je sais que Zorro n'est pas l'homme marqué mais il est hot quand même! Mais bon, chacun ses goûts! Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'ai des points en commun avec la super Flo (en partit parce que en fait c'est ma sœur jumelle invisible!). Point commun majeur : tout le monde me marche dessus tout le temps! C'Est trop énervant! Même aujourd'hui lors d'un truc en art dram ya une fille qui m'a pas vue quand elle a jeter son ami (Benoit) contre le mur. Problème : j'étais entre le mur et Benoit et Il est très vaste et lourd.  
  
Galadwen : Je sais que la chap était full long! Ça m'arrive des fois d'avoir full d'inspiration! please pourquoi « **prends une tarte au sucre et la pitche sur la face du maire** »?  
  
Cybel : J'avoue VIVE LES CULTES!!!! C'est vrai que le monde entier est au courant de la hotité de notre cher Jack! Même Maaaaaa ( qui répudie tout les hommes de la terre) trouve Jack raaaaaa! Pourquoi? Parce que Jack n'est pas qu'un 'homme' ordinaire! C'est un ra! Un dieu! Notre joyeux dieu- soliel-non-blonc-bouclé!  
  
Bon, puisque charlotte est un peu fru parce qu'elle n'a aucun but dans cette fanfic elle boude pis elle review pas. Sniff. Donc, elle va avoir un but (MiRACLE)!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Chapitre 7 Joyeuse choses et nain de jardin rose et mauve qui veulent conquirent le  
monde!!!  
  
Donc, K et Sasha faisait les préparatifs et les plans vils pour tuer le prophète fou.  
  
k : On arrivera pas à le tuer même après ton speech encourageant Sash.  
  
Sasha : tu as raison nous devons faire appel aux mafieux (oui je sais j'ai quelque chose avec les mafias)  
  
k : euh c'est une super bonne idée tu sais.  
  
Parain : trop tard nous somme là.  
  
Parrain #1 : pourquoi avez-vous besoins de notre aide?  
  
K : ben on veut retrouver le mascara de Jack  
  
Parrain#2 : hum  
  
Sash : Et aussi peut être récupérer nos deux amies qui sont quelque part perdue je ne sais ouuu.  
  
Parrain#2 : hum  
  
Parrain#1 : nous avons besoin de temps pour réfléchir.... madame...  
  
Sash : JE SUIS LA PARAINE!!!  
  
Parrain#1 : c'est bien  
  
Parrain#2 : hum  
  
K : euh je crois que tu leur a fait peur.  
  
Sasha : Fine ben d'abord on n'a pas besoin d'eux, j'ai dit. De tout façon on a l'aide de Micro-onde.  
  
Petite personne hors rapport : masta cannebergique!  
  
Sash : viiiii?  
  
petite personne hors rapport : il fait soleil dehors.  
  
k : je sens que rester avec des personnes comme ca dans ÉtrangeVille va avoir une mauvaise influence sur ma santé mentale.  
  
Sasha : T pas moins folle que moi!  
  
K : a vraiiiiiiiiiiiiment  
  
Et pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas folle elle allât tuer les singnig and dancing cake que chantait et dansait sur la tête d'un badger.  
  
Sasha : elle est aussi folle que moi  
  
Cake : absolument!!  
  
note de l'auteure : Cake est hot!!!! muahahah bon d'accord je vais essayer de revenir à l'histoire.... et ne pas m'éloigner du sujet.  
  
Et passât dessus tout le monde une pluie acide qui en fait, était contrôler par une groupe criminel qui avait pour but d'unifier toute les mafias du monde et les rendrent encore plus evils et contrôler le monde entier, tout en commencant par prendre successivement le contrôle de l'économie et des média du Québec tout en emplantant du même pas une secte horrible qui rends les gens aveugle avec pour chef du système vibratoire un cinglées avec un nom imprononçable qui est en fait une succession de formes géométriques a apparence complexe que d'autres groupes qui appartienne à la même organisation poignarde et arrache du bras de tout le monde pendant que le perso principale détient sur moi et que je commence à avoir de multiples personnalité.  
  
note de l'auteure : Vive mon livre je vous le conseille fortement ( les gestionnaires de l'apocalypse par le très laids Jean-Jacques Pelletier)  
  
Et c'est ainsi que Sasha commença a faire la danse de la dinde avec ses deux béquilles (sa fait peur croyez moi) pendant que un chien passât et tua tout le monde.  
  
Alors on fit appel à un super chef Détective.  
  
Théberge parlait avec un cadavre ( rien de plus normal) quand Grondin rentra.  
  
Et alors? le type qui parle au mort demanda  
  
Une vielle dame a vu une fourgonnette noire avec un canneberge dessus stationnée devant chez elle quand elle est sortie pour faire pipi à son Yorkshire  
  
Stupéfiante révélation! Vous avez noté le patronyme du toutou?  
  
Goliath  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surpris?  
  
Il négligea de préciser si cette absence de surprise tenait au patronyme du tout ou au fait que Grondin l,avait noté.  
  
Mais, voilà. Théberge avait grand tort de se foutre de cette histoire. Car en fait le toutou (Goliath) était le toutou meurtrier qui tuait tout le monde.  
  
Pire, le toutou travaillait pour le prophète et était son caniche préféré. Alors, les cannebergeux et Jack se cachait (subtilement ma foie) dans une fourgonnette à l'effigie de leur drogue devant le repaire de Goliath. Attendant patiemment l'heure ou celui-ci retournerait à son maître.  
  
Sauf que la méchante vielle peaux (j'adore les vieux mais la madame est vraiment rien que de la peau) qui gardait Goliath avait découvert leur plan.  
  
Un badger vraiment random qui gardait la fourgonnette essayât d'avertir ses amis dans la fourgo de l'arriver d'une escouades de loutres sanguinaires pour les piégés.  
  
les cannebergeux regardait par la fenêtre les signes du badger en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.  
  
k : tu pense ce qu'il pense?  
  
Sasha : labelle Campino (muahahaha jeux de mots mots de jeux ... bon d'acc jme tait) combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète : je ne fais pas dans la transmission de pensée avec des choses aussi sans importance que des badger voyons!  
  
C'est la et la seulement qu'ils virent le commando de loutres.  
  
Sasha : ben tu vois maintenant c beaucoup plus clair pour nous ce que le badger voulait me dire.  
  
-----  
  
Charlotte et Kim se réveillèrent sur une île perdue.  
  
Char : euhhhh c'est quoi L'ombre la bas???  
  
Kim : C'EST UN ÉCUREUILS!!!!!  
  
L'écureuils : hum hum je préférerait qu'on m'appelle le squarel merci  
  
char :.....  
  
Le squarel d'abord : muahahah vous êtes sur MON île rejet.  
  
Il montra une surperbe pancarte qui disait « no tresspasing sinon mort »  
  
avec un bonhomme full evil qui dit « Scrotum, je suis ton rien »  
  
Char : J'ai comme soudainement peur  
  
Kim : comme nous tous 


End file.
